How To Burn Fish
by Apple-RingoSauce
Summary: Whenever one gets hungry in Taka, usually it's Sasuke or Karin who cooks. But what happens when Suigetsu cooks? A Disaster. Rated K . Reviews are appreciated. I do not own Naruto. Hints of SuiKa. Enjoy    Black Rose Doll.Danistilldolllovesong old pen name


Suigetsu slurped on his watermelon flavored drink, eyeing his team mate suspiciously, watching every sudden move she made. She had a nasty temper, and she surely wouldnt mind castrating him if he annoyed her or even went near her, so he just kept his personal space between them. As much as he despised their squabbles, he had fun instigating them, too. His body was made of water, so whenever Karin got angry with him, she would throw a punch at his face, causing it to evaporate.

He receded his slurping, the surrounding area completely silent. He could hear Karin, Sasuke, and even his own stomach begging for food. Usually Karin or Sasuke cooked whenever someone got famished, but today was different.

Hey, Suigetsu, its your turn to make lunch, a lazy Karin said.

But, I dont know how to cook Suigetsu replied, slightly embarrassed.

Then cook something simple, like fish and chips, Sasuke suggested, handing him a fishing rod. Now get lost,

Suigetsu shrugged, and walked off. Who needs a rod when you can use your bare hands, he thought, tossing the fishing rod to a tree.

After walking for about ten minutes, he found a small creek. He unzipped his purple muscle shirt, and dove in. The cool water felt pleasant on his sweaty body.

Now all he had to do was find a fish. Dunking his head underwater, he scoped around for any sign of a fish. He smiled when he saw a huge fish swim right underneath his nose. He swiftly lunged out at it, spread his arms and

Meanwhile back at the campground

Suigetsus been gone an awful long time, Karin said flatly, staring at the dirt.

Karin, since when did you care about Suigetsu? Sasuke asked, puzzled.

W What? Ive never cared about him! I only care if he comes back with our food! Karin snapped, turning away blushing.

Suigetsu in the meanwhile, had been dragged around by a shark for at least ten minutes before it swam to the shore, getting itself beached. So now, he was resting on a grass bank, with the shark beside him.

Youre a pest, he scoffed, pulling out some wire, wrapping it around the animals tail fin and hauled it back to the campsite.

Hey, youre back! Karin exclaimed, before looking down at the shark and making a revolting face.

Suigetsu, I believe we told you to catch some _fish_, not a shark! Sasuke bellowed, looking at the pointy-toothed teen in disbelief.

Well, you didnt specify the type of fish. Plus, a shark is a fish, Suigetsu frowned.

Sasuke shrugged and watched as Suigetsu kindled a fire and put a small pot to boil. After doing so, he grabbed another of his watermelon drinks and quickly downed it.

So how on earth did you even catch the shark anyways? Karin asked trying to sound civilized.

I dont remember, but it was a pain in the derriere, Suigetsu scowled.

She watched him as he walked back to the gap between the shark and the pot. He picked it up, and catapulted it in the air. Surprisingly, the shark landed nose first in the pot without tipping it.

Suigetsu, the pot is too small! Its barely a foot long, and yet you expect it to boil a seven foot shark! Karin whined.

Well at least _I_ have the guts to take something like that down! _You _would run away screaming, begging for Sasuke to save you! Suigetsu retorted, staring her in the eye.

Thats not true! Karin yelled back, exasperated.

Then why do you always want me gone whenever Sasuke stays back when he asks me to do something? Is it because you want some alone time with him? he sneered.

I hate you. Especially your guts, she replied angrily.

Sasuke watched the two argue, occasionally looking back at the pot with the sharks head smashed in. The pot looked so diminutive compared the giant shark. It always looked the same whenever he look at it every five minutes, so he decided it would be best if he just ignored it, and let Suigetsu take care of it.

At least fifty minutes passed, and Suigetsu was _still _arguing with Karin. Sasuke didnt hear the water boiling, but instead he heard sizzling. He glanced at it, and his eyes widened when he saw that the only remnant of the shark was its tail fin. He sprinted to the pot, to see that it had somehow caught on tiny flames, burning to a crisp, and scattered across the bottom of the now burnt pot.

Uh Suigetsu

Whadda ya want? Cant ya see Im busy here? Suigetsu scoffed, still glaring at Karin.

Your fish

What about it?

You might want to take a look at what happened.

Suigetsu peered over at the pot, which was now burnt to a crisp, the shark in flames.

Oh crap, he muttered, running over to the fire.

The group shrieked as the shark caught ablaze and the small fire it was cooking on rose at least ten feet in the air.

Put it out! Put it out! Karin screamed, frantically searching around for a source of water.

Do something! Sasuke ordered.

Without a word, Suigetsu grabbed a corn broom, and began bashing the shark in the pot.

Dont do that! Itll catch on fire as well! Karin yelled, exasperated.

Not that much later, the broom caught on fire too. Suigetsu yelped as the handle burnt his hand.

Karin had found another pot, but still had no water. She glanced at Suigetsu and a smirk appeared on her face.

Oh, no, youre not going to do that, he said hesitantly.

She ignored him, and quickly punched his face, catching the water in the pot.

Sasuke, catch! she yelled, throwing the pot to him.

Sasuke quickly deteriorated the fire, smoke flooding the air.

And thus, Suigetsu never cooks. EVER,

Done! XD Yeah I got bored and a writers block with my other story Im working on for writing class. I have no clue why this came to mind, put I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism appreciated, but no statements. Also, please review, so I know which areas in stories I need to work on. Thanks for reading!

δαηιѕτιℓℓδοℓℓ


End file.
